ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Business
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Robert F. McGowan Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: None Writer: Unrevealed Released: February 14, 1931 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Donald Haines * Dorothy DeBorba * Jackie Cooper (actor) * Mary Ann Jackson * Matthew Beard * Norman Chaney * Robert Hutchins * Robert Young * Shirley Jean Rickert Supporting Cast * Charley Chase - Theatre Photo * Beverly Crane - Opening Titles * Betty Mae Crane - Opening Titles * Greta Garbo - Theatre Photo * June Marlowe - Miss Crabtree * May Wallace - Jackie's Mother * Thelma Todd - Theatre Photo The Short Plot: Wheezer can't sleep at night because Jackie is so infatuated with Miss Crabtree that he talks to her in his sleep. Things are also going to get awkward as the pretty new teacher is now going to be a boarder in the house. Jackie's mother wants the kids to pick up the social graces from her, but mothballs which fell into the dinner stew have the kids imitating her disconcerting reaction to the taste of dinner. Her presence also brings round Chubby to woo her. He's been practicing to romance her on the cardboard cut-out of Greta Garbo at the local Greenpoint Theater. However, Chubby can't seem to get any alone time with Miss Crabtree as Jackie keeps wandering through and distracting him. Jackie even eavesdrops and heckles his best friend to hamper his efforts, but Miss Crabtree keeps her sense of humor amidst all this attention. Eventually, Jackie's mother comes round to find out what's going on and overhears Chubby's declaration of love to his teacher. They sound very familar to her, and no wonder! Wheezer has been selling Chubby her old love notes from Jackie's father to her. When she goes to confront Wheezer over his "business," she finds him asleep in bed with a catcher's mask on and Pete at his side for protection. Quotes: * Farina - "You all's just love sick, that's all." * Jackie - "I'm a whole epidemic!" * "Oh my darling, I hear the fleas in your whiskers!" - Echo trying to echo Chubby * "My heart is filled with joy, I want to rip my pants!" - Echo trying to echo Chubby Notes/Trivia: * The love letters belonging to Jackie's mother have the name of May Wallace; May Wallace was the actress in the role for this episode. * This was one of a few Our Gang shorts where Beverly and Betty Mae Crane spoke the credits before the start of the short. * The trick glasses Jack wears are possibly the same glasses Charlie Oelze wore in Shiver My Timbers. * Beginning in 1971, some of the dialogue from the schoolyard scenes were edited out for television showing due to perceived racism towards African-Americans. The scenes were reinstated in 2001. Sequence * Previous Short: Helping Grandma * Next Short: Little Daddy ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1931 Category: Adult-Involved Shorts Category: School-Related Shorts